24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Featured articles
A Featured Article is an article that the Wiki 24 community believes sets the standard of quality for the site. These are the best articles, voted for by Wiki 24 users. Articles are nominated and voted for at the Wiki 24:Featured article candidates. To update the wiki to reflect a new winner, follow this documentation. Feature articles are denoted by the CTU seal in the upper right-hand corner of the page. The following is a list of past featured articles. 2005 * November - 24 * December - Jack Bauer 2006 * January - Day 1 12:00am-1:00am * February - Counter Terrorist Unit * March - David Palmer * April - Tony Almeida * May - Day 2 7:00am-8:00am * June - Government * July - Electromagnetic pulse bomb * August - CTU Los Angeles building * September - Day 2 10:00pm-11:00pm * October - Attacks on CTU Los Angeles * November - Aaron Pierce * December - Mole 2007 * January - Day 5 6:00am-7:00am * February - Chloe O'Brian * March - Curtis Manning * April - Bill Buchanan * May - Sentox nerve gas conspiracy * June - Victor Drazen * July - Ontario Airport * August - George Mason * September - Audrey Raines * October - Mike Novick * November - Charles Logan * December - Christopher Henderson 2008 * January - Christopher Henderson * February - Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm * March - The Rookie * April - Moira O'Neal * May - Day 4 4:00am-5:00am * June - Through the Agency * July - Sentox nerve gas attack on CTU Los Angeles * August - Previously on 24/Season 5 * September - Cordilla virus sting operation * October - Cordilla virus sting operation * November - Flight 520 * December - Morris O'Brian 2009 * January - Blood Never Dry: Child Soldiers in Africa * February - Day 7 11:00am-12:00pm * March - Silent clock * April - Iké Dubaku * May - Taylor administration conspiracy * June - Season 7 * July - Season 7 * August - Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am * September - On-screen kills by Jack Bauer * October - On-screen kills by Jack Bauer * November - On-screen kills by Jack Bauer * December - 24-7: The Untold Story 2010 * January - 24-7: The Untold Story * February - Renee Walker * March - 24 Declassified: Trinity * April - 24's awards and honors * May - Benjamin Juma * June - 24 * July - 24 * August - People's Republic of China * September - 24 Theme * October - 24 Theme * No nominations 2011 * Jan/Feb/March - None * April/May/June - None * July/August/September - Terrorist attacks on 24 * October/November/December - Nina Myers 2012 * Jan/Feb/March - Split screen * April/May/June - 24: Redemption * July/August/September - Wayne Palmer * October/November/December - Kiefer Sutherland 2013 * Jan/Feb/March - Chandler Plaza Hotel * April/May/June - Howard Gordon * July/August/September - Mandy * October/November/December - Allison Taylor 2014 * January/February/March - James Heller * April/May/June - 24: Live Another Day * July/August/September - Cheng Zhi * October/November/December - Joel Surnow 2015 * January/February/March - Annie Wersching * April/May/June - Suitcase nuclear device * July/August/September - Season 1 filming locations * October/November/December - White House siege 2016 * January/February/March - Yuri Suvarov * April/May/June - Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm * July/August/September - 24: Legacy * October/November/December - Palmer campaign hotel 2017 * January/February - Corey Hawkins * March/April - Day 10: 12:00pm-1:00pm * May/June - Tony Almeida on Day 4 * July/August - Day 2: 2:00am-3:00am * September/October - Cordilla virus attacks * November/December - Sean Callery 2018 * January/February - Season 4 * March/April - Graem Bauer * May/June - James Morrison * July/August - Flight 221 * September/October - None * November/December - None 2019 * January/February - Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am * March/April - None * May/June - None * July/August - None * September/October - None * November/December - John Meier Category:Wiki 24